Missing
by TankianDarts
Summary: Tigress is missing, and it's up to Po and the others to find her.
1. Introduction!

_Introduction_

"When was the last time you saw her?" The officer asked. It was a bright sunny day out and it was very hot, about 90 degrees. It was windy and it just blew more hot air on everyone. The Valley of Peace were all keeping themselves inside after hearing a ferocious master like Tigress went missing. The cop waited for an answer, staring at the panicked five.

"I...it was yesterday." Viper spoke first.

"Yeah, we had all gone to bed last night, and when everyone got up, Tigress never came out." Monkey explained. "And when we checked her room, no one was in there."

The officer wrote it down and looked at them again, fanning himself off with his clipboard.

"And was there any sort of weapons or anything odd in there?" He asked.

"Yeah, there was a metal claw by her closet, but I didn't wanna touch it and mess up the fingerprints." Mantis said. The cop nodded.

"So, it's still there?"

"Yep, unless someone moved it." Mantis said. "Which I highly doubt."

"So, where's Shifu?" The cop asked.

"He's in his room." Po said, speaking for the first time since Tigress had went missing.

"Doing what?" The cop asked curiously.

"Meditating. Whenever something bad happens, he usually tries to find inner peace." Po looked to his right, where there was an alley along the side of the shops and houses. He wished for Tigress to come back soon. And if the cops didn't find her, he swore he'd find her himself. His stomach started to hurt and his head throbbed. Where could she be? Not far, he hoped. He just needed to keep wishing for her. He needed to continue to pray.


	2. Fliers

_One Month Ago_

It was a beautiful day in the Valley of Peace. It was a bright, sunny day. It was very hot, around 90 degrees, and it was the beginning of May. The Jade Palace looked better than it'd ever had, with the sun shining on it and the grass complimenting it. It looked like a brand new building. Everybody in the Valley of Peace were all happier than ever, since Po had just defeated Shen.

A day after the defeat of Shen, Po and the others decided to celebrate with a big party at the Jade Palace. They hired tons of bodyguards to guard the Valley of Peace and Jade Palace while the party was going on so no bandits would try to rob anything. Po had the idea, anyway. He was getting most of the stuff for the party: the food, the decorations, and he was finding guests with Tigress and Monkey.

The three warriors walked through the village, stopping every pedestrian and asking them to go to the party. So far, everyone they asked said yes, and they were bringing _their_ friends too, which meant more guests, which meant more party décor. Po smiled widely and pumped his fist.

"I am so _psyched _for this party!" Po exclaimed, looking at his friends. "I'm surprised Shifu's going with it."

"No, he's just in a good mood." Tigress said. "We just beat Shen anyway. He's just glad no one else is hunting us down." Tigress looked up at the sky and squinted looking back down at the ground.

"I'm just irritated with the sun right now." Tigress said. Monkey nodded.

"Same. I'm sweating from head to toe and I'm only wearing pants."

"Try wearing black pants." She muttered. Monkey snickered.

"I thought you wanted your butt to be attractive." Monkey said, laughing afterwards. Tigress growled and punched his arm, looking back in front of her. Po couldn't help but laugh under his breath.

"Shut up Monkey." She snapped, looking over at Po. "That goes for you to. I saw you laughing."

"And yet you keep him bruise-free." Monkey said. Po turned to a pig walking by him and handed out the flier.

"Wanna go to the Jade Palace for our party?"

"Umm..." The pig thought. "Sure, why not." He took the paper and walked away.

"Another satisfied civilian." Po said. Monkey coughed and turned to another pig, pointing at him.

"Will you go?" He asked.

"Go where?" He asked.

"The party!" He exclaimed. The pig looked around and shrugged.

"Sure?" He said, unsure of what was going on.

"Good! Here." Monkey took a flier from Po and threw it at the pig, pointing down the way he was going.

"Now leave!" He exclaimed. The pig speed walked away and Monkey smiled, turning to Po.

"That's how a real salesman does it." He said. Tigress shook her head.

"You're not selling anything." She said.

"And besides," Po butted in. "you scared the living gravy out of him." Monkey looked up at Po and shrugged.

"So?"

"He took the flier by force." Tigress said. "I doubt he's coming to this party."

"Don't be such a negative person!" Po exclaimed. "He should've been happy a warrior like Monkey threw a piece of paper at his face." Tigress sighed and smacked her forehead.

"Oh my God, why did Shifu give me _this_ job?" She asked. "I could've started cleaning the Palace with Viper and Crane. But he gave me the job where I'll sweat and drag through the sun with two idiots." She said. Po scoffed.

"Oh, you love us!" He said. Tigress scoffed.

"You wish." She muttered.


	3. The Best Shot

It was now almost 5 o' clock. The party would start in ten minutes. The Palace was now decorated from the floor to the ceiling in festive decorations that everyone helped with. Everybody in the Valley of Peace were already making their way to the Palace, and the warriors were all waiting for them. They had hired many chefs to make a huge dinner for everybody, and Mr. Ping was one of them. Po begged Mr. Ping to do it, and he told Po he would have to be paid to do it.

Tigress walked into the Sacred Hall and tapped Po's back, holding a clipboard in the other hand. Po turned around and looked at Tigress, then down at the clipboard.

"Oh, is that my clipboard?" Po asked. Tigress nodded.

"I found it on my bed," she said, handing it to Po. Po smiled and put it under his arm, putting his hands behind his back.

"Yeah, I know..." he said. "Anyway, I'm so excited for this party!"

"I know, you've been saying it all day." She said. Po grabbed the clipboard from under his arm.

"I know but I can't help it!" He exclaimed. Shifu walked up to Po and took out two scrolls, raising them towards him.

"Po, I want you to take these, but _don't _open or read them until I say so." He said. Po took them and looked at them, then down at Shifu.

"Why can't I read them yet? I don't think you should give them to me. I get so curious..." Po said. Shifu sighed and took them, putting them in Po's pocket.

"You can't read them because it'll bring danger to Tigress." Tigress looked up from her nails and down at Shifu.

"What?" She asked. Shifu sighed and took the scrolls from his pockets.

"I better not." He said. Po sighed and looked down at Shifu, taking the scrolls back, putting them in his back pocket.

"Shifu, I can handle it." He said. "And why do you have scrolls that bring danger to Tigress? And why are they _my_ responsibility?

"That's not what they're meant for, but during the party they will affect Tigress because she's gonna...come here." Po followed Shifu into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"She'll get drunk." He said. Po gasped.

"Tigress? Getting drunk? How?" Shifu chuckled and sat on the toilet seat.

"Well, let me tell you something. Tigress hasn't been around alcohol since she was nineteen. And the last time she was, she got drunk and almost destroyed the Palace. The scrolls I gave you are ingredients to Tigress' favorite alcoholic drink. If I leave it out, she'll find it and go crazy again. So, leave it out of her sight or else." Po smiled and nodded.

"Okay." He said. Shifu frowned.

"Po, I mean it." He said.

"I know, I know." He said, opening the door. "I won't let her see it." Shifu sighed and walked out of the bathroom so he could greet the guests.

The party had just begun. Monkey and Mantis were the bartenders and everyone else were in charge of helping people when they needed it. Po smiled and leaned on the wall next to Mantis and Monkey, looking down at them.

"Can you guys get me a shot of tequila?" Po asked. Monkey nodded and poured him a shot, giving it to him. Po gulped it down and put the glass down, burping afterwards.

"What was Shifu talking to you about?" Monkey asked.

"Yeah, and what were those scrolls?" Mantis asked. Po gasped and took them out, handing them to Monkey.

"Can you guard these?" Po asked. "They're a guide to Tigress' favorite alcoholic drink. If Tigress sees them, she'll get drunk and destroy the Palace. Can you do that?"

"Leave it to us." Monkey said. Po smiled.

"Thanks." He said. He ran away and Monkey looked down at the scrolls, opening them behind the counter. He smiled and began working on the drink. When he was finished, he looked over at Mantis and gave him the drink. "Tell Tigress to come over here. I have something for her."

"But, Po said-"

"I think he was over-exaggerating. Besides, one drink can't hurt."


	4. Drinking Problem

Mantis had to agree with his friend. One drink was one drink. How powerful could one be? He hopped off the counter and bounced around to find his friend. He finally found her talking to Po and Shifu by the chocolate fountain, eating chocolate-covered fruit. He hopped on Tigress' shoulder and the three looked over at him.

"So, how's it going guys?" He asked. Po shrugged.

"Good, I guess." He said. Mantis leaned in Tigress' ear and made sure the other two were talking.

"Can you come here for a minute?" He whispered. Tigress looked at Po and Shifu, seeing they were occupied, and sighed.

"I guess." She said, walking away. "Be right back."

"Alright," they both said. Shifu sighed and leaned against the wall, throwing the rest of a strawberry in the trash can.

"So Po," he began. "How are you keeping up with being in charge of the scrolls?" When Shifu asked that, Po's stomach jumped. He had totally forgot about the scrolls, even though he had just given them to Monkey and Mantis ten minutes ago. He smiled weakly and stuffed an apple slice in his mouth.

"It's goin' great!" He said with a mouthful. He swallowed the apple slice full and shuttered, walking towards the water fountain. "I need water..." He said, choking afterwards.

Tigress walked over to the bar and stood in front of Monkey, crossing her arms.

"What do you guys wa-," Tigress saw the drink only a foot away from her and gasped, looking up at Monkey. "Where'd you get the scrolls?" She asked quickly.

"Po gave them to us." Mantis said. "We made you a drink. It's only one, anyway." Tigress growled and clenched her fists.

"_That_ must've been what Shifu hid from me." She whispered. "But I'm stable now! When I was nineteen, that drink was something I've never handled! I've had alcohol once in a while, but Shifu doesn't know that!" She paused and looked down at the drink, smiling a little. "Can I see that a minute?" She asked. Monkey handed her the drink and she took a sip, grinning widely.

"You made it perfect!" She exclaimed. She looked down at the drink she was holding. The glass was at least a foot tall, and it consisted of many different colors and varieties of drinks. She started to take big gulps, eventually downing it. Monkey and Mantis' jaws dropped when they saw her drinking the huge drink. When she was done, she threw the glass down and coughed, already starting to stumble. She had a loopy smile and she was leaning against the bar with her head down. Monkey watched in awe, unsure of how a drink could get you so drunk.

"Of course I am..." She said, lifting her head up. "I can get up fine."

"I didn't say anything, but okay." Monkey said. Tigress stood herself up and let go of the bar, falling down immediately. She knelt up and looked just over the bar, pulling herself up.

"I'm alright, nobody worry 'bout me." She started to sing, then started laughing. Mantis looked at Monkey and shook his head, jumping on his shoulder.

"That was a bad idea." He said. Monkey shook his head.

"Mantis, Mantis, Mantis. You're being paranoid. Tell me one reason why." He said, crossing his arms. Mantis pointed at Tigress and Mantis looked, seeing her pick up two wine glasses.

"Are these your action figures?" She asked, looking up. Her eyes blinked a couple times and she looked behind them. "This place is bigger than my apartment!" Monkey sighed and looked at Mantis.

"Look, maybe you're right, but I don't think she'll destroy the Palace. She's not _that_ stable." Just then, Tigress looked over at Monkey and growled."

"What did you say?" She asked. Monkey gulped and took a shot of tequila, hiding it behind your back. Tigress unsheathed her claws and slammed her fist on the counter, looking Monkey in the eyes.

"Ich. Bin. Physisch. Stabil!" She exclaimed. Monkey looked over at Mantis and frowned, looking over at Shifu. "We're in so much trouble." He whispered.

Po was laughing at something Shifu said previously, even though it wasn't funny. Shifu glared at Po and his ear twitched.

"That was meant to be funny." He said. Po stopped laughing.

"Oh." He said. They heard a loud crash and looked at the bar, seeing Tigress throw chairs and punching the walls. Shifu remembered the last time that happened. She was nineteen. Shifu gasped and looked up at Po, turning his whole body around.

"Did you give her those scrolls?" He asked. Po shook his head quickly.

"No Shifu! I gave them to...Monkey and Mantis." He said. Shifu gasped.

"You _what_!?" He yelled, looking over at Tigress. "Well, at least she isn't speaking German." Tigress turned around and got up on a table, raising her hands.

"Ich werde zerstören!" She yelled. Po sighed.

"You stand corrected." He said.


End file.
